Helix
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Drawing the line between the stars, moon, and sun cause sides to forever be at war with one another. Sometimes revenge is too sweet to pass up when given the right offer. How will these lands survive in a world swept away by the dark striving to find the dawn?
1. Prologue

**_Hey y'all! Well, welcome to the second story I'm writing up in messenger. I'm going to only do two stories at a time this way so I don't get too overwhelmed. I think that's just how it's going to work. _**

**_So, while Eternally Yours is Naruto means that this one is going to be YGO. Why? Because I feel like it and think that'll work out best. _**

**_Keep in mind that once I finish a chappie on messenger I go right to doing my best to proofread and edit. Please pardon me if I miss some misspellings as for some reason or another some seem to escape when I go through with spellcheck. This is an AU like all of my other works. Everyone writes the characters differently. I hope you all enjoy this. _**

**_Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments. I look forward to any constructive and positive feedback given. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. **

**Pairings: Caste, Puzzle, Thief, Death, and Puppy. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Helix**

**Prologue **

The sands of Egypt are given rule under the Pharaoh. Not all look too kindly on him. This includes his two sons. It's only a few years after the birth of his twin boys. It worries him that one day a great tragedy will strike upon them all. It doesn't help that when Isis does a reading that she doesn't have any good news to give him. His wife sees to the children while he has various duties to see to.

One evening, its Akira's turn to tell a story to Atem and Yami. It doesn't bother her to do it. Besides, she loves her children dearly. Tucking them in to their beds, she goes to sit by the chair nearby. The two look up at her in anticipation of which one she might tell them. Atem and Yami were born two minutes apart, making Atem the older one even though it's not by much.

"What tale do you want to hear tonight?" asks Akira gently.

"The last one," pipes up Atem hopefully.

"Do you mean the last one I told you the other night?" she asks, raising a brow a this.

"Yep, yep," answers Yami in a chirp.

"Ok... Very well then. I think that's a good one to tell you again if that's you wish," obliges Akira before going to start telling them the story.

The two young boys listen intently to their mother's voice. Their eyelids start to grow heavy, struggling to stay awake to hear the entire thing this time. Last night they only seem to have been able to get a taste of it. They're hoping to hear the whole thing tonight if they can stay awake long enough.

"Many years ago there used to be nothing in this world. That is until the deities created the land, law, and everything in between. The creatures that weren't human are thought to be angels or demons," says Akira, having a soft smile at knowing they're struggling to stay awake. "But those who were human do their best to survive in whatever way possible. This means they had to steal, lie, and cheat even though to others that seemed like the wrong way to do do things."

"Did they have a leader, Mama?" asks Atem.

"Yes, they did indeed," confirms Akira, continuing onward with it. "He was a powerful man, but he listened to a demon."

"Why?" curious, Atem wnats to know more about it.

"Because he was the only family he had aside from his three siblings," explains Akira patiently. "The rest of their family was wiped out by people higher up in the ladder."

"Wow," frowns Atem, thinking that must be hard.

"But he swore one day he'll get his vengeance on those that took away everything from him," Akira ends the tale, getting up from her seat. "Now, you two need your rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day with lessons. Mahaad has a surprise for you two as well."

"What kind?" asks Yami even though he and Atem already have their eyes shut close.

"You'll see tomorrow, honey. Sweet dreams," says Akira before leaving their room, closing the door quietly on her way out.

_One day I'll be there in father's place... Will I be ready when I'm older? Also, can I still protect Yami well enough_?

()()()()()

Many years come to pass for many changes to take place in the lands. One of them being that the small village in the outskirts has grown in the amount of thieves they have. The king there has three sons and one daughter. The oldest is Akefia while the second oldest is Bakura, second youngest is Ryou, and youngest is Amane. None of them thought any trouble might come their way, but all know to be on the alert when it comes to the Pharaoh of all people. One day, a man of about early to mid twenties steps out of the home atop the hill. He has wild white hair and slate gray eyes, wearing a crimson cloak along with a tunic and tights underneath though his feet remain bare. Walking out, he goes to their garden nearby, needing to pick out what requires for the harvest. It doesn't take long until Bakura comes to join him, grumbling under his breath about having to do something he thinks is stupid even though it's necessary.

"Don't be so glum about chores," says Akefia, chuckling lightly at his brother.

Glowering, Bakura squats down to take up what needs to be put in his basket their mother has given them, "Don't be foolish with me. Chores are a waste of my damn time."

"Yet you're doing them," points out Akefia, trying in vain to hide a smile.

"Only because Amane guilted me into it," pouts Bakura.

"What has she done the time?" he queries curiously.

"The puppy dog eyes," states Bakura simply, finishing up his work before straightening his stance.

Bursting out laughing, Akefia thought as much. Curling his lip in a snarl, Bakura glares at him. Clearly he's not really amused by his older sibling's reaction. The two are a few years apart while Ryou is nineteen and Amane is sixteen. Finishing up their tasks for the day, they head back inside to fix supper for the evening. It doesn't take long until the others come in to join the meal. Talk floats about at the table while they eat and enjoy one another's company. It doesn't take long after the meal is done and cleaning finishes up that the four Touzoku children are given the order for bed. What none of them know is that their world will be torn asunder right before their eyes that night.

"It's around midnight that Akefia bolts upright in his bed. There's some commotion going on outside that alerts him. Rushing out after changing out of his night clothes into his usual attire, he assures he has his weapons on hand, having his magic at the ready too. Not long after he leaves his room, he goes to the front door to see father there about to get onto his horse.

"What the hell is going on here?" demands his eldest to know.

"The village is under attack," responds his father simply. "Stay here to protect your mother and siblings. I'll do what I can."

"But I can help," protests Akefia.

"I know you can, but your brothers and sister need you more than I do," he tries to say this gently, but he knows Akefia will ignore his orders to stay back anyway.

"I know," says Akefia quietly, still angry that his father won't accept his offer of help.

Pivoting on his heel, he storms back inside though slams the door on his way back inside. Gathering the others, he makes sure they got everything they want in their packs before leaving their rooms entirely. Finding the trap door, he opens it using an intricate system of runes that only someone of their bloodline can use that will open the passage at all. When it opens, he makes sure all of them are down, but before he can go too he notices that their mother isn't there. Frowning in concern, he turns around to see she has run off to join their father in keeping the soldiers from finding the hidden passageway. Sighing in annoyance, he jumps down the distance to land on his feet, closing it up once he's through. It leaves them in darkness, but they can use a low amount of fire to light the way. It's due to the torch hanging on the wall at the ready for someone to put it to good use. Grabbing it, Akefia lights it before beginning to walk down the corridor with his siblings in tow. It doesn't help that Ryou and Amane are silently questioning him, having been able to get a glance of what's going on before having to flee. To sell it short is that it's not a pretty sight. Ignoring their stares for now, he continues to take them further along until they come out into the safe-house far away from anywhere near the palace. Opening the door, he helps Ryou and Amane up, knowing Bakura can handle himself. Closing the door after he gets up, he lets them all settle down before he can answer any of their questions.

"Where's Mama and Papa?" asks Amane.

"They're fighting to keep us safe," promises Akefia, hoping that he can satiate their curiosity.

"Oh," looking down, Ryou isn't sure he feels all too convinced that they'll be hear with them anytime soon.

"We're supposed to stay here?" frowns Bakura. "It's bullshit how they wont' let us help."

"I know," sighs Akefia, not liking it either. "But we can't help what we can't change."

"Are we just supposed to lie low here?" Ryou asks them.

"It seems like it," shrugs Bakura, knowing it's not what any of them want.

"So, we might as well make ourselves at home here," says Akefia as everyone goes to unpack.

Going their separate ways leaves each on their one. It'll take some adjustment. None of them are all that happy with the sudden changes. Each of them have their own room with an adjourning bathroom. It's nothing like their previous home atop the hill. This one here is a bit more up class. It's one of the reasons why it's only in use for energies such like this one. In his room, Akefia unpacks all of his things, lying down on the bed when he's done. Ever since they've gone from their previous home in Kul Elna he can't help to be unable to shake off the feeling as if something or rather someone is watching him from somewhere. It still infuriates him to no end how he can't be there to help defeat their enemies. It's plain to him taht it's the Pharaoh's doing. Who else sends out soldiers to do their bidding? It's not long after these thoughts greet him that he begins to doze off and on. When he falls into sleep a little while later has him in a different world when he's seept away from the waking world. Here in hsi dreams has anything that can happen. What does this time is something he doesn't expect. There's someone to greet him. At first it looks like a lone figure. On closer inspection can be seen a skeeltal plae man with black hair, ruby eyes, and in dark robes. There's an ominous aura clinging to him like the shadows seem to be as well.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A little theif has come to see me at last," murmurs the masculine individual in his velvet smooth voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Who are you?" is the first thing that comes out of Akefia.

"I'm Zorc Necrophades at your service," he smirks, eyeing him up and down appreciatively. "Now, what can I do for you? My, my, I ccan tell you've been through hell."

"What do you mean?" narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, he regards him warily.

"I can tell you wish for revenge," states Zorc, still eyeing him though now it's with a certain intent. "You know everyone in Kul Elna is dead. Your mother and father aren't coming to join you and your siblings."

This stings at first, but Akefia eventually gives a slight nod, "I...thought as much. Thank you for confirming my suspicions. What can you do for me? I'm guessing you're not human."

"Aren't you a perceptive one," he smiels icily, having a gleam appear in those twin coals. "There's much I can do for someone like you, my dear. Just say the word and I can grant you power you've never felt before."

"Do it," says Akefia without a hint of hesitation.

"Are you sure? Once we go through with signing a contract with a demon like myself there's no going back," warns Zorc.

"I said do it. Am I suttering?" glares Akefia, losing his patience.

"No, no, of course not," chuckling lightly, he extends a hand to him. "It's a pleasure to be doing busienss with someone like you, Touzoku."

Accepting the hand, he gives it a shake, "Indeed. What will happen now?"

"You'll find out when you wake up. We'll be in touch."

**_Oks, that's the end of the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed. It's going to be interesting how this will go with what I have in mind for it. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	2. Jolt

**_Alrighty, here we are with chappie one for Helix. I'm sure this is going to be a fun story to work on along with Eternally Yours and all of my other stories whether it be fanfic or original. I just hope y'all will enjoy as well. hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 1: Jolt**

A few days come to pass with little to no complications. It doesn't eat Akefia nor Bakura at noticing that sometimes there are soldiers seen on the horizon nearby. It worries them that one day their hiding spot might be found out. What they try to do is give a sense of normalcy to their younger siblings like ensuring they have their lessons and all. Of course they have their time for training. Each have their part to take, meaning chores they have to do. On one of these days, Ryou is outside seeing to the gardens while Amane is doing her reading on healing, herbology, and other subjects. Humming softly to himself, he wears a simple tunic and short leggings, having a pair of sandals on his feet. His long luxurious hair is pulled into a low ponytail. Being albino like he is along with Amane and Bakura means they have to apply a type of cream to ensure they don't burn severely out here under the Egyptian sun. For some reason, he glances around him every once in a while, feeling as if something or rather someone Is watching him. That must be a crazy paranoid thought, right? Wrong actually since a figure steps out to stop Ryou right in his tracks. Gulping, he hesitantly glances up to meet the face of a caramel skinned man with spiky blonde hair and dark lilac eyes. He wears a purple cape along with a pair of tights underneath, but his feet remain bare.

"Well, hello there, kitten. Is your brother home?" asks the blonde.

"W-Which one?" stammers out Ryou, unable to hide how nervous he feels in front of someone so imposing.

"Either Fluffy will work," he shrugs.

"I-inside," points Ryou to behind him.

"Thanks creampuff," winks the blonde before going inside to see to business.

Sighing in relief, Ryou feels glad to be rid of him at least for now. There's the possibility that he might come back. Returning to finishing up caring for their gardens, he tries to forget about him. Unfortunately that's easier said than done. The thought of him and his image still haunts him for some reason or another. An hour or two later has the blonde coming out to come back to him. A shiver courses down his spine, hoping he's not here to cause any trouble.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Malik Ishtar," holding out a hand, he hopes that Ryou won't find him too scary. "Look, i'm not really a bad guy, but I am crazy."

"Oh," staring at his hand for a few moments, Ryou hesitantly reaches out to grab it, giving it a firm shake. "I-I'm Ryou Touzoku."

"Good, glad to meet you," grins Malik, letting go of his hand after a while. "I have a brother too and our sister. We live in the tomb underground not too far from here. So, consider us as your neighbors if you want. I'm sure we'll see each other around."

"Y-Yeah," nods Ryou, feeling his head spin a little, wondering why someone so drop dead sexy has an interest in him of all people. "That's good."

"Yep. I'll see you around, ok? Stay out of trouble for me, cupcake," winks Malik before walking back to the way he's come before leaving Ryou on his own.

Shaking his head, he guesses that living here won't be as boring as he previously thought. A small smile curves his lips at the thought of seeing Malik around more often here. Sure, he seems a little off at first, be he hopes that they might get to know each other better given enough time. Grabbing his items, he stows them back into their places. It's just the usual gardening tools, fertilizer, and watering can. Once done, he heads back inside, needing to get a bite to eat. In the kitchen, he notices Bakura is sitting at the counter, staring into the contents of his glass. Approaching him from behind, he gently taps his shoulder, hoping to get his attention.

"What is it?" speaks up Bakura, sounding a little tired or pissed off.

"Um, did you talk to him?" Ryou asks, going to the fridge to prepare a snack for himself.

"Yeah, I have," shrugs Bakura, staring at him suspiciously. "It's best for you not to get mixed up with Mal'. He's not right in the head."

"But I really like him," blurts out Ryou, heat rushing to his cheeks at admitting that even to his own sibling.

"Well, that changes things," smirks Bakura. "Marik's mine though."

"His brother I presume," states Ryou, finishing making his little salad, finding the dressing to put on before grabbing a fork to settle down to munch.

"Yeah," nods Bakura, downing the rest of his alcoholic drink.

"Seems like he has someone for each of us except 'Kefia," teases Ryou.

"It doesn't matter. Akefia needs to find someone on his own," points out Bakura.

"True, true," agrees Ryou, munching on his food before finishing up, cleaning what he's used before putting it away. "You know that stuff isn't good for you."

"Shut up," snaps Bakura, not liking to receive that type of talk from anyone. "I drink what I damn well please."

"Fine, fine, but don't come to me when you have an addiction problem," glares Ryou, leaving the room to have Bakura there on his own.

"What the fuck does he know?" grumbles Bakura, staring into his empty glass before getting up to leave the house, leaving a note for the others to know where he's gone off to.

Heading out of the house, Bakura finds the passage to head underground. Malik has given the promise that he can have Marik. The least he can do is see him before anything happens between them like the pineapple has done to his younger brother. It seems that Marik is the oldest out of the trio with Isis being the youngest and Malik the middle child. It doesn't bother him though. Heading down there, he closes up the passage on his way in. There's no way he'll have Malik berating him for leaving the door open again. Bakura and Akefia have known the Ishtar's for a very long time. Apparently Akefia is the one that helped them escape slave traders and assist them in becoming assassins. It's amazing what one man can do. Plus, Akefia is the new Thief King after all by default due to him being the oldest out of the four of them.

Going down the ladder, his footsteps echo off the walls. When he's at last at the bottom, he turns to walk down the corridor, having an easy time to figure out the signatures of the Ishtar trio. Finding the blonde is the easy part, but having him come to terms with being with him will take some time. The only person Akefia and Bakura are close to on the best friend level is Malik. They barely know Marik and Isis. Reaching the outside of a door, he opens it to find the blonde in question staring at cards and scriptures. Walking inside, he moves stealthily over until he speaks up in his ear.

"Staying in here all day will drive you fucking insane," whispers Bakura, making Marik jump.

"Hey, don't do that!" scowls Marik, settling his nerves before turning his attention to the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

"Malik let me in," answers Bakura simply as if it's common sense.

"Oh," sighs Marik, guessing that's something to expect from him.

"Come on, let me take you outside, damn it," says Bakura, not moving from his spot behind him.

"If it'll stop you pestering me then ok. I'll go with you, Fluffy," reluctantly Marik agrees to him.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" it's Bakura's turn to scowl.

"Not to do it in public," states Marik in response as if he's gone through this before.

Grabbing him by the hand, Bakura drags him out though a different passageway. It lets them out in the area near their two housing places. Walking with him for a while has them remaining in relatively companionable silence. The only drawback is that there's some tension between them. It's not until fifteen to twenty minutes later that either speak up.

"What's this really about, 'Kura?" asks Marik, thinking it's time to drop whatever bullshit Bakura is trying to pull on him.

"Well, uh," Bakura's at a loss for words at first, searching his mind for a minute before going on. "Ok, I'm just going to tell you this once. So, you better listen."

"I'm listening," promise Marik, staring at him intently.

"This is so fucking stupid, but I might as well tell you. I really like you," it takes all of Bakura's strength and courage to even utter those words.

Widening his eyes in shock, Marik grins, "Finally! I thought it was just me or Malik was just joking and playing matchmaker on me again. I really like you too, Bakura."

"Good, you better. So, uh, yeah, let's see where this goes?" sweatdrops Bakura, hoping he's doing this right from the guidance he's been given.

"Yep, sounds like a plan. Just don't fuck it up."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Akefia has been pacing back and forth. Many things weigh heavily on his mind. It takes him a while, figuring out his options before making up his mind. Putting on his cloak, he puts all of his weapons on person before heading out, leaving a note for the others to know where he's gone. It's doubtful that he'll be back anytime soon depending on whether or not he gets caught in the process. Having his hood up does give him some assurance people won't notice him. Leaving their home, he goes the shortcut to the palace. Once there on the exterior of the walls, he scales them before being on the interior. Finding a secret passageway inside, he goes through, having someone in particular he wants to see. What no one knows is that secretly he's been seeing someone. It's not something he's particularly proud of. Finding the right wing and room, he exits into an extravagant room for the crown prince for the Pharaoh's throne. The man he's looking for is waiting for him there.

"Good, you're not late this time," says Atem, having put up a soundproof around the room along with ensuring there's no possible way anyone can detect Akefia while in his room.

"Why? Am I supposed to be?" scoffs Akefia, wondering who he takes him for.

"No, not at all," shaking his head, Atem steps closer to him before wrapping his arms around him. "it's been too long."

"You know I can't stay here long. Your father will find out eventually," says Akefia, knowing it's not Atem's nor Yami's fault for what happened in Kul Elna.

"Then let's make this worth the time we have," whispers Atem before pressing his lips against Akefia's firmly, kissing him passionately.

It doesn't take long until their tongues engage in a dance of passion and dominance. Pull back, they both try to regain their breath, panting a little from the intensity given. Staring into each other's eyes causes amber and gray to meet. There's so much the two want to do. Giving a small sad smile, Akefia wishes they might have more time to go further than just some foreplay.

"One day when your Pharaoh things will change," murmurs Akefia, cupping his cheek before tracing the lines of his veins.

"Yes, but it'll be for the better. I'll be able to teach our people that yours aren't our enemy," promises Atem.

"What does your brother think about all of this?" inquires Akefia curiously.

"He agrees with it. He trusts me too much to question me," smirks Atem.

"Good," it makes Akefia think of how his own siblings are to him. "I have to go now. Don't tell anyone I've been here."

"My lips are sealed," smiles Atem, having a certain gleam within his gaze.

"Good, keep out of trouble and keep that brother of yours safe," says Akefia before vanishing into the shade, reappearing back in his own home, tearing up his note as it's not useful any longer, putting his weapons and cloak away before exiting his room to go have a bite to eat in the kitchen.

_Well, that might of gone sour if I stayed longer than usual. Our visits are brief, but soon thanks to Malik his father won't be breathing much longer. _

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie one. I apologize for it being short, but some will be that way while others are longer. It just depends on where I think is the best stopping place. I'll see about trying to get an update for Eternally Yours out today at some point if possible, but if not there's always tomorrow._**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Breeze

**_Oks, here y'all go with the next chappie for Helix. I apologize for the wait, but other stories and life stuff can delay things. I still try my best to get stuff eventually some updates. hehes _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 2: Breeze**

In the palace the next evening is when events take a turn for the worst. Atem feigns shock and despair, but Yami isn't. His younger brother is none the wiser for his older one's intentions. Tears stain his face, being there as well at their father's side during the last few moments until the last breath leaves him. Their mother is there with them too, having tears fall freely down her face. Gently, she reaches over to close his eyes.

"May your travels be safe to the Halls of Judgment and to the afterlife," are the last words she says before leaving the room.

Atem and Yami remain in there.

Atem and Yami remain there for a few moments more before they too leave the room. Parting ways, they go to their rooms, knowing that Atem has much to prepare for. The coronation for him will commence in two weeks time, allowing some for the people inside and out of the palace to grieve over the loss of their previous king. In his room, Yami buries his face in his hands, wishing there might of been something he could've done to prevent all of this from happening. A few hours pass by until there's a knock at the door. Sighing, he gets up, going to answer it. Who stands there is someone he doesn't expect.

"Seto?" asks Yami, frowning in concern of him being here.

"I found this for you," is all he says, shoving a petite figure inside. "Your father caught him sometime before supper today. I'll leave you to your moping around, but don't spend too long at it."

"I'll try," closing the door, he stands alone with whatever or rather whoever he's been given.

Eyeing the figure on the ground, he gasps in shock at noticing it's a masculine figure. Helping him up, he wonders why this one looks like a mirror image of himself even though there are some differences. He wears a pair of leather shorts along with a vest and boots, having his pouch in a secret spot on his person so it won't get stolen. Fluttering his eyes open causes amethyst to be met by ruby. Tensing up, he writhes as if in hopes of getting away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," says Yami gently as if speaking to an animal in the headlights. "You're safe here with me."

"I don't trust you," hisses out the male, glaring lightly at him.

"My name is Yami," continues the taller tricolor haired man. "Do you have a name?"

"Don't patronize me," he bristles, weighing his options before telling him. "It's Yugi. Let me go, damn it."

"What have you been doing to get caught?" Yami genuinely wants to know, helping him to sit on the bed. "There's nothing keeping you here."

"Yes, there is," grimaces Yugi, showing him his wrists. "Your bastard of a father put these on me. If I leave the palace I get an electric shock."

"That's not right," frowns Yami, wondering how he can make this right. "My older brother is going to take his place in two weeks time. I'll see if I can get those off of you when it happens."

"Like I said before...I don't trust you," says Yugi, his eyes hardening a considerable amount.

"Oh," sighs Yami, guessing this will be harder than he previously thought. "Uh, well, I can at least make your stay more comfortable. How does that sound?"

"Ok," shrugs Yugi, not sure what Yami hopes to gain out of being so kind to him.

"I understand you don't what to talk now, but please try to come to trust me over time. I expect you to tell me eventually what you've done to land yourself in a situation like this."

()()()()()

In his own room, Atem contemplates over everything. It seems what Akefia let him in on has come to pass. It doesn't sit all together that well to know he's put a hand in his own father's death, but tries to reassure himself it's for the greater good. His passing won't be put to waste. Sitting on his bed, he waits for when he'll receive another visit. He w it's only been a day and a half, but he just hates the wait in between times to see him.

It doesn't take long until a partition opens in the wall, revealing the white haired man, stepping out to close it behind him before moving to settle in Atem's arms, "It's done. Hmm, it seems you've been missing me again. What H ave I been telling you, 'Tem?"

"To be patient," glowers the violet-eyed man.

"Aside from that," Akefia's lips draw into a small smirk.

"That I need to trust you," states Atem simply, not particularly having a liking to these games the thief likes to play with him.

"Exactly," confirms Akefia, turning around on his lap to face him, drawing him in to give him a deep kiss, drawing back when the two of them need to regain their oxygen supplies. "You're doing so well. Soon, you will be sitting on that throne to claim your birthright."

"Have you done the same in the past?" inquires Atem, knowing to read lightly on such a subject.

"Well, I had no choice at the deaths of everyone except my siblings and myself," admits Akefia, averting his gaze for a moment, trying to shake off the bad memories of those times. "Those weren't the best times for us until we moved to our safe-house."

"I see," taking this all in, Atem wonders how hard it is outside of the palace walls. "I don't know what it's like out there."

"Of course you don't," states Akefia bitterly. "You grew up in the lap of luxury with everything given to you on a silver platter. You never had to fight to survive a single day in your whole damn life."

Takin aback, this stings Atem, but he nods, "I know."

"Good, you better," glares Akefia, but stops after a little while. "Look, I'm not mad at you, ok? We live completely different lives."

"But soon you can be here with me," yearningly he gazes at him as Atem hopes his plan will work.

"What about my siblings? They need me more than you do," wonders Akefia quietly out loud.

"I can provide them protection," offers Atem, trying not to come off as desperate.

"I'm their protection," says Akefia firmly. "Don't try having someone else do it."

"Fine, fine, I'll yield," sighs Atem.

"I know you're trying, but everything will get worse before it gets better."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the safe house, Ryou sits on the edge of his bed, seeming to be deep in thought. What he can't seem to get out of his head is the blonde from next door. Is he really as crazy as he says? Also, why has Bakura been trying to warn him away from Malik? It doesn't help that his older siblings have up and gone to wherever it is they go. Sighing in frustration, he gets up to see if Amane has some time to talk. Getting out of his room, he goes over to the other side of the hallway, giving the door a light knock or two until she answers.

"Hey," says Amane softly, looking at his expression with a frown. "You don't look too good. Are you ok?"

"Um, well, I-I am, but I need to talk to you," admits Ryou, hoping he can come in.

Stepping to the side, she allows him into her room. The two go to sit on opposite sides of her bed, facing one another. There's a brief silence between them before anything can truly begin. Looking down at his hands, Ryou all of the sudden feels a little awkward.

"So, who is he?" asks Amane gently.

Heat immediately rushes to his cheeks before he replies, "Malik."

"The psycho from the tombs?" scowls Amane, not sure of how any of her brothers taste are though she doesn't judge about it.

"Y-Yeah," he admits sheepishly. "Have you seen his sister?"

"Um, not yet," it's her turn for her cheeks to flare up. "I hope to sometime tomorrow maybe. I don't really know, Ry."

"She'll like you," he tries his best to reassure her.

"How do you know?" frowns Amane.

"I just do," the two give each other a small smile, knowing that while he's trying to dispel the tension that he's right about this. "Just go at your own pace with things."

"I will," promises Amane. "Is there anything else you need to talk to me about? You know I don't care who you, Bakura, or even Akefia are with as long you're happy."

Hugging her tightly, he smiles, "Thanks, sis. The same goes for you."

"I know," says Amane quietly before returning his hug, watching him leave her room when he pulls away.

Shaking her head, Amane doesn't know what to make of these new changes. Sure, she has known that they'll have a love life eventually, bu never thought it might be now of all times. Looking down at her hands, she wonders if maybe tomorrow she can work up the courage to speak to Isis. It's something she hopes that she can be able to do, wanting to prove to her brothers that she can handle finding someone on her own. Sure, the others do trust her, but she is the youngest out of them after all. There's always going to be a certain protectiveness that the rest will have towards her.

"Hmph, they all better be safe. The last thing we need is one of us getting caught."

()()()()()

When Ryou returns to his room has him gasp in shock for the surprise waiting him there. The blonde smirks at him, wondering if he's really that taken aback by his presence there. The initial shock wanes, stepping further into his room to allow the door to close behind him. Leaving them in there alone with one another causes Ryou to feel shivers rush down his spine. There's no telling what Malik is here for. Bridging the distance, he wraps his arms around him, pulling him close before inhaling Ryou's sweet scent.

"I've been missing you," admits Malik, never having been able to find someone that calms him so.

"O-Oh?" asks Ryou tentatively, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his body with their close proximity.

"Yeah," is all eh says, sniffing a few more times before letting him go. "I've done the job 'Kefia wanted me to do."

"What job?" inquires Ryou curiously.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about," teases Malik.

Pouting, Ryou then turns serious, "H-How the hell have you gotten yourself in here?"

"I know the passages as well as your brothers do," huffs Malik, wondering what Ryou takes him for. "Plus, I thought it might be fun."

"Really?" asks Ryou incredulously.

"Yes, really," frowns Malik, wondering if he doubts him or something.

"Look, just...Don't do that a-again, ok?" requests Ryou, hoping he'll get the hint. "I don't like surprises, but you can be in here."

"Ok," Malik thinks he understands. "Thanks though for letting me be in here, kitten. You have a nice place."

"Um, thanks," heat rushes to his cheeks, noticing he's receiving an intent stare from him.

"So, what do you do for fun here?" asks Malik, trying not to fall privy to boredom even though it does come and go easily for someone like him.

"I'll show you."

()()()()()

In his domain, Zorc witnesses what goes on in the mortal world through his scrying orb. It looks interesting for what goes on there. It does please him greatly that Akefia hasn't been able to fail him so far. It makes him wonder how far the progress has gone for him and his siblings to become true demonic individuals. It does take time for it to finish up whether it be known or not. Finishing up what he wants to see, he rises from his chair, getting up to see to someone. Today he'll be having a visitor within his home. The place he lives in is like a castle with extravagant hues and furnishings that compliment his style all too well. Arriving at the door, he opes it to find a teal haired man waiting there.

"Good, you've come," says Zorc, stepping to the side to allow him in.

"Do you honestly think I'll be late for this?" scoffs the mismatch-eyed man, stepping inside to have the door shut close behind him.

"That's what I thought," smirks Zorc. "How have things been in Ra's world?"

"Hectic," griamces Dartz. "But let's not talk about work right now."

"Hmm, perhaps," murmurs Zorc, wondering what he might want instead.

"You know my work doesn't come cheap," points out the angelic male.

"Yes, yes, you'll get your blood money in due time, darling. Just have some patience," assures the demon in turn to him. "Can we not enjoy one another's company for a while before turning to business?"

"I prefer business first and pleasure later," states Dartz dryly.

"Too bad," glares Zorc icily. "You're in my domain. So, you do need to play by my rules if you want to survive."

"What do you mean?" behind his back appear a pair of mismatching wings, having one onyx and the other opaque.

"I mean...You best tread lightly if you want to retain your freedom."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie two. I apologize if it's a little short, but that happens sometimes. I know my editing skills aren't the best, but I'm trying ok? It's better than nothing. Plus, I'm going to try building up to having three chappies ready at a time. This might change depending on mood and all, but we'll see what works out the best. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings! _**


End file.
